madelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline's Holiday With Mr. Grump
'''Madeline's Holiday With Mr. Grump '''is the last episode in Season 2 of Madeline (series). Summary When Miss Clavel gets called away from the Old House to care for her sick aunt, Celine, Lord Cucuface replaces her with Mr. Grump, who is more of a drill sergeant than headmaster. Plot It's Christmas time in Paris and everyone is getting into the holiday spirit. The local bakery puts a very exquisite gingerbread house in the window. The Girls are having a lot of fun with the snow. They go out with a toboggan sled and build a snowman. In front of the Garnier Opera House the girls stop to watch their old clown friend juggling. They also encounter their old friend Ludwig who is painting a picture. The class heads back to the old house to begin decorating for Christmas. They have a lot of fun putting up the tree and hanging reefs. In the kitchen Mrs. Murphy is cooking Christmas dinner. Madeline wants to sample the chocolates she's prepared. Mrs. Murphy reluctantly consents, only for all the other Girls to finish the whole tray! Outside they run into their neighbor, Monsieur Bennet. Like the Girls he likes animals (he has two dogs, a cat, a parrot, a chicken and even a koala bear). He's quite sad at the moment since he will need to move soon as he does not have enough money to feed his pets. Ms. Clavel sympathizes with him. Later in the park the Girls take in a public puppet show for children. Madeline sees the audience give the artist money after the production and gets an idea to help Monsieur Bennet. The Girls begin crafting their own puppet theater to raise money. They work into the night when Ms. Clavel sends them to bed, promising to let them finish in the morning. That night Ms. Clavel receives a telephone call. Dr. Cohn is calling to inform her that her aunt Celine has fallen ill. Ms. Clavel departs the school by taxi to her aunt's house near Notre Dame Cathedral. The Girls are quite sad to see her leave, but Mrs. Murphy assures them that she'll be back soon. The next morning Lord Cucuface comes by the school to announce they will have a substitute minder while Ms. Clavel is away. He introduces Mr. Grump from the Frostbite Academy, a boys' school within the trustee's network that is renowned for strict discipline. Mr. Grump is indeed very strict and harsh. He starts with criticizing the Girls' posture and makes them take down the Christmas decorations, making everyone sad. Mr. Grump starts running the school like basic training in the army. He wakes the Girls up at five in the morning with a loud whistle. He inspects the room, displeased with the way the Girls make their beds. He marches them downstairs, glaring at Madeline for sliding down the bannister. He's not one for saying grace and makes the Girls eat breakfast quickly for the morning walk. They leave the house at six when it's freezing outside. Mr. Grump doesn't tolerate the Girls' complaints and says that being cold builds character. He doesn't approve of Genevieve joining them and orders her back to the house. The Girls try to sing to feel better, but he shuts them down immidiately. He doesn't allow them to talk or play. He doesn't let them watch the street performers in the square and discourages them from window shopping at the confectionary store. (He's basically the antithesis of what makes the show delightful). Back at the school he makes the girls polish the silverware as he goes upstairs to prepare their history tests. The Girls call Ms. Clavel and ask her when she's coming back. Unfortunately she's still tending to her aunt. Ms. Clavel tells them to endure and feel the holiday spirit themselves. As the Girls are cleaning the silverware, Madeline gets an idea to bake Mr. Grump a cake, hoping that will improve his mood. They're under limited time so Madeline tells Danielle to boost the oven to maximum temperature. Outside Monsieur Bennet is walking by the house when he smells something burning. He sees smoke coming from the house's kitchen and runs to call the fire department. They put out the fire quickly. Mr. Grump is mad that the Girls have made a mess and set a fire in the kitchen. He makes them clean up and cancels their planned puppet show. Afterwards the Girls are in their room and declare that Mr. Grump has ruined Christmas. Madeline says there's only one solution. Some time later Mr. Grump is reading a newspaper in the living room. He checks his watch and whistles the Girls that it's time for dinner. When no one comes downstairs he goes up to the bedroom only to find all the Girls are gone. He searches the house and realizes they have left the school. He's very alarmed and puts on a coat to go out and find them. The Girls and Genevieve trudge through the dark streets of Paris in the mounting snow storm. The Girls are concerned that they will become lost, but Madeline keeps them moving forward. They then reach Notre Dame's plaza and are reassured by the familiar holy sanctuary. Suddenly Genevieve starts growling at an approaching wraith-like figure in the snow. Chloe thinks it's witch, Nicole thinks it's a ghost, a more optimistic Madeline thinks it's an angel. Genevieve becomes docile again and runs to the figure. Turns out Madeline's guess was closest, it's Ms. Clavel! Ms. Clavel is carrying an armful of presents and is quite surprised to see everyone. She was on her way home to spend Christmas Eve with them and asks why they are so far from home. Meanwhile Mr. Grump is still searching throughout Paris for the Girls without luck. The Girls arrive home, fretting Mr. Grump will yell at them for leaving, but he's still out. Ms. Clavel sends them to bed as it's very late, lecturing them not to leave the school without notice in the future. Mrs. Murphy reports that Mr. Grump ran out looking for the Girls. Ms. Clavel puts the Girls to bed. The Girls are upset she will need to leave again because her aunt is still sick. She reassures them that despite Mr. Grump's more austere nature, Christmas matters far more than mere decor. As the night drags on the snowstorm gets more intense. Madeline begins to feel bad that Mr. Grump is out in the snow. She then sees Mr. Grump walk back into the front yard. She runs down to let him in. By now he's nearly frozen to the bone. She takes him inside and sets about warming him with a foot bath, blanket, hot soup and a hot water bottle. By now Mr. Grump has softened his stance and consults with Madeline about how they can have a more productive student-teacher interaction. The next morning the Girls wake up and head downstairs. They are pleasantly surprised to see their decorations returned. There's a new tree in the living room, a roaring Christmas fire and the gingerbread house. They also see their puppet theater has been set up. They wonder who could have done all of this as Ms. Clavel claims it was not her. They then hear snoring by an arm chair. It's Father Christmas Santa Clause himself! (or rather a headmaster in disguise). He says that he couldn't have done it without Madeline's help. Madeline concurs that he was a big help as well, and removes his beard to reveal that he is Mr. Grump. Mr. Grump talks about his trudge through the snow as he was very concerned for the Girls' well being. He was so relieved to see that Madeline was alright, and so thankful for her help that he realized he had been too hard on the Girls. The Girls forgive him and welcome him into their community. Just then they hear a knock on the door. It's Pepito and his parents. They wish the house a Feliz Navidad. Pepito then sees Mr. Grump and thinks he's Santa Clause. Over the course of Christmas day the party at the house grows with all of the fun, eccentric people the Girls have met over the past year. The Girls put on the puppet show as a benefit for Monsieur Bennet and collect more than enough money to help him. In the evening all the guests depart and Ms. Clavel heads out to visit her aunt again. Before leaving she wishes the Girls a Joyeux Noel. The Girls brush their teeth and get ready for bed. Mr. Grump asks if they've had a happy holiday and they concur. He then tells them he would prefer it if they could call him Gramp from now on, and reveals he always wanted to have grandchildren. They agree. Gramp suggests the next morning they all go out and build snowmen. Characters * Madeline * The eleven girls * Miss Clavel * Lord Cucuface * Pepito * Mr. Grump * Ambassador (doesn't speak) * Ambassadress (doesn't speak) * Monsieur Benet * Professor Windbag (doesn't speak) * Dr. Cohn * Celine (doesn't speak) * Ludwig (doesn't speak) * Genevieve * Detective Moreau (doesn't speak) Song "We Love the Holidays" Trivia * This marks the last time Veronika Sztopa voices Nicole, Tracey Lee Smythe voices Danielle, and Vanessa King voices Chloe. * Last episode to feature Christopher Plummer as the voice of the Narrator for the TV series. Christopher Gaze would take over after Madeline: Lost in Paris. Category:Episodes Category:Holiday